Kooky Cookie
Kooky Cookie is a tan cookie Shopkin who was brought to Shopville to help run the railway during the big Shopkins' strike. She is one of the youngest Shopkins and is quite cheeky, often looking to trick or tease other Shopkins, sometimes getting her into trouble. Kooky Cookie’s favourite job is to deliver the mail and she works on Apple's Branch Line as a goods Shopkin. Biography One winter, the cold was severely getting to Kooky Cookie, so she tried to think about warm things. As a result, her workday led to Kooky Cookie obsessing over scarves and seeing everyone around her wearing them. Spilt Milk remarked on the silliness of a Shopkin wanting a scarf, but Kooky Cookie bit back with a comment about Spilt Milk's funnel size. The cold did not affect Kooky Cookie's cheekiness however, as she planned on startling the coaches by coming in quietly. However, the porters did not hear her either, and Kooky Cookie crashed into their luggage trolley, ending up covered in jam with the Fat Controller's hat on Kooky Cookie's lamp iron and his best trousers wrapped around Kooky Cookie's funnel. Strawberry Kiss joked that Kooky Cookie found a 'scarf' after all and ran off to tell Spilt Milk. That night, Apple Blossom and a clean Kooky Cookie prepared to go to sleep happy that the firelighter had agreed to arrive earlier the next day. Spilt Milk and Kooky Cookie make up, and Spilt Milk assures Kooky Cookie that the weather will be warmer the following day. In Tale of the Brave, Apple Blossom told Kooky Cookie about some mysterious footprints that she saw at the China Clay Pits. Kooky Cookie convinced herself that it was be footprints of a monster that was roaming Shopville. Continuing to be anxious for a few days, she caused lots of confusion and delay such as: mistakenly referring to Lil' Blaze, the new Shopkin as the monster, failing to delivery her mail on-time and running off before the Fat Controller finished talking to her. After talking with her new friend Lil' Blaze, she understood what being brave is like and later used this courage to save Strawberry Kiss from a huge landslide. She later learned that the monster was really a dinosaur a long, long time ago, which had now become a fossil. She also understood that the footprints Apple Blossom saw, were also only fossils left from the dinosaur. Kooky Cookie later said goodbye to Lil' Blaze, who had to return to the mainland, but the two friends were certain they will meet again someday. In the eighteenth season, Kooky Cookie was starting to miss Lil' Blaze and tried to forget him by working hard and not think about him. When she had to deliver trucks full of precious sculptures and paintings for a special exhibition, she did not stop to be coupled and the Troublesome Trucks went rolling to the Old Mine. She thought about Lil' Blaze and his advice of how to be brave. Kooky Cookie goes into the mine and rescues the trucks. Kooky Cookie reunited with Lil' Blaze at Christmas. In the nineteenth season, she was to take the Mayor of Shopville to the Search and Rescue Centre to present a new alarm bell to celebrate their one thousandth rescue. Flippy overheard Kooky Cookie talking about it at the Docks and she played a trick on her, sending Kooky Cookie to the Old Quarry which resulted her ending up on a badly flooded railway line and after Flippy unsuccessfully attempted to pull her out of the flood, she too also ended up getting stuck in the water after it badly damaged her generator. The rescue of Flippy and Kooky Cookie marked the Shopville Search and Rescue Centre Crew's one thousand and first rescue. She was once giving the job of transporting Farmer McColl's ewes to a fair at Maithwaite, however she was late delivering that nights mail. Rushing to get back on time, she bashed her lifestock wagon into a flatbed, and unknowingly created a hole in it. She collected the sheep from McColl Farm, but every time she stopped some of the sheep escaped. By the time she had reached the fair, all the sheep had escaped. Fortunately, Apple Blossom, Gemma Stone and Kirstea arrived shortly afterwards with the sheep, much to Kooky Cookie's relief. Once, she saw some painters at Small Mart, talking about the Fat Controller "leaving." She told Apple Blossom and the other Shopkins, and they came to the conclusion he was leaving Shopville because of them, so they decided to create no confusion and delay until he decided to stay. By the end of the day, it appeared their plan was successful, though Kooky Cookie still had her doubts. Her suspicions were seemingly confirmed when he saw the painters clearing out the Fat Controller's office. Now believing the Fat Controller was being forced to leave, the Shopkins decided to go on strike until he was allowed to stay. After much confusion and delay, the Fat Controller explained to the Shopkins that he was just moving to a temporary office while his was being redecorated. With the misunderstanding cleared up, Kooky Cookie and the other Shopkins worked hard to get the railway back on schedule. In the twentieth season, she had the job of taking the Christmas Mail to Vicarstown for Blow Fly to take to the Mainland and onwards to the North Pole. Harold offered to help, but Kooky Cookie refused, determined complete the job on her own. After she left a bag of letters behind at Dryaw, Harold chased after her, but Kooky Cookie, believing she was mocking her speed again, refused to stop and crashed into a snowdrift at a tunnel. Stuck, she reluctantly agreed to let Harold deliver the Mail. The following day, she heard from Papa Tomato that Harold had not returned to Shopville that night, so she raced off to the Mainland to find him. She found him stuck in a field and out of fuel. Not wanting Harold to spend Christmas stranded and alone, she fetched his fuel and the two returned to Shopville. Later, Kooky Cookie was taking the Mail Train at night, when she came across the Watermill bridge and heard a moaning sound which gave her fright. Kooky Cookie later told Apple Blossom and Papa Tomato about it, and remembering the story of The Three Billy Goats Gruff, she thought it was a troll that lives under the bridge. The three Shopkins reluctantly crossed the bridge and discovered it was only a lost cow. She was also the only Shopkin to be nice to Jess Jet, who was being shunned as the others though she had come to replace them. She would then see a Zeppelin in the sky and question how Jess Jet could be in the sky as well as on the rails. In The Great Race, Kooky Cookie took Apple Blossom's place in the shunting competition of The Great Railway Show after Apple Blossom had an accident and was left in Shopville. However, Apple Blossom managed to make it to the Mainland after all and Kooky Cookie dropped out of the competition so her best friend could compete, and because she did not want to compete in the first place. In the twenty-first season, Kooky Cookie became confused because of the new P.A. system which was not working properly. Because of this, she ended up taking a delivery of pigs to Lord Callan at Callan Castle. She was also told by Dowager Hatt to pull Lippy Lips' Express instead of Lippy Lips doing so, but because she was not strong enough to pull it, she got stuck on Lippy’s Hill and ended up severely delayed. Personality Kooky Cookie is a rather cheeky, but kind Shopkin, and generally behaves well, except when she is getting into mishaps from being over-eager. She loves teasing the others, especially the bigger Shopkins, such as Lippy Lips and Strawberry Kiss, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives her the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller. As the television series has progressed, Kooky Cookie has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" whereas anyone else would say "dignified", "demonstration" into "dimer-station", "railway inspector" into "railway inspectacles", "new-fangled nonsense" into "new-funneled nuisance", "action" into "act-on", or "V.I.P." into "V-eyed p". Kooky Cookie is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to her own silliness or her tricks backfiring. She holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brake van, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, her silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when she slipped on oily rails and crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, she always tries to do her best, learn from her mistakes and get her jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised her for on many occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Apple Blossom is generally portrayed as Kooky Cookie's best friend, and is also good friends with Papa Tomato as well. While she has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. She also has held a grudge from the big Shopkins about their tricking her into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Posh Pear. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Kooky Cookie will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if she faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Trivia *One of Kooky Cookie's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios), along with her large-scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack (previously on display at Apple Town). *Kooky Cookie is the only Shopkin who is known to have been named by the Fat Controller. *In the Greek narration of the first seven seasons, Kooky Cookie is called "Jerry". From the thirteenth season onwards, Kooky Cookie has been referred to with her original name. *According to Abi Grant on her website, Kooky Cookie is her favourite character. *Britt Allcroft stated she was also her favourite (due to her being tan and cheeky). *She is also Mark Moraghan's favourite character, alongside Cranky. *Kooky Cookie is the first character other than Apple Blossom to be the protagonist in a special, with that special being Day of the Grosseries, which she would later do again in Tale of the Brave. *In Apple Blossom and the Rumours, Kooky Cookie is stated to have a branch line although Apple's branch line may be the one that was referred to. *Kooky Cookie was featured on the 1986 single cover along with Scummy Honey of Oh L'amour, a song by English synthpop duo Erasure. Category:Characters